


烂俗事故

by NarciState



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarciState/pseuds/NarciState





	烂俗事故

蹩脚的美式爱情喜剧开头，高跟鞋风衣blonde一手端着焦糖拿铁一手举着电话，亮晶晶的嘴唇快速开合向女伴抱怨办公室里趾高气昂的上司，那双不苟言笑的眼睛永远盯着她挑出错误。下个转角她就和他相撞，深棕色的饮料贱满了她最昂贵的外套——可她只疑心他听见了她对电话那头大吼的，“你说他也许喜欢我？不可能！绝不可能！never！”

crush，相撞，一辆列车疾驰而过猛地撞在你的胸膛上，一不留神就会跌入突如其来的疯狂热恋。

李马克正坐在咖啡店窗边，良好的隔音阻却了外边热热闹闹的人来人往。他抓过手边的咖啡把芳香苦涩的咖啡因大口大口输送进身体，然后在电脑上用力敲下脑子里一闪而过的画面和对白。他是个不那么成功的编剧——不那么成功，不是因为他的作品不够卖座，也不是因为他烂番茄口碑够差——人们是这么评价Mark Lee的作品的，“冷静的、经典的、男性气质的悬疑电影。他的惊悚桥段和逻辑推理在业内的确独树一帜。可是老天，有没有人来阻止他继续写两个机器人的恋爱。”

罗曼蒂克是与他不相干的另一个世界的东西，你怎么能要求在一串化学反应公式里加毫不相关的浪漫元素，还一定要他们冒出美好的粉红色咕噜噜的气泡？“为什么他和她没有在一起？为什么男主最后和他的同事结婚了？他根本不爱她！”这是他推特下常见的观众反馈。上帝，李马克挠破脑袋也想不出怎么能把高傲的探员男主和卧底反派女二凑成一对。他们的激情戏是为了剧情需要，观众在他们之间看出了暗流涌动那是因为演员演技太好，而不是李马克的本意。至于男女主生拉硬拽的婚姻，那已经是李马克颇为满意的感情戏份了。说到底，要他写一个双重反转的案件算不上什么，可要他写缠绵悱恻的爱情故事，那他宁愿让主角死于枪战。

这部让他在好莱坞崭露头角的小成本悬疑电影被买断了电视剧改编版权，这意味着他账户里新进了大笔大笔钞票的同时，他得学学该怎么修改感情线才能满足小荧幕观众挑剔的胃口。

他也算是谈过恋爱，如果学年舞会他收到了班上最受欢迎女孩儿的邀请，和同一个亚裔社区的男孩几次date也算的话。恋爱不就是两个人在一起，交换对方绞尽脑汁想出来的甜言蜜语吗。心跳和身体发热，一个人的生理现象怎么会因为另一个人而改变？这是他捉摸不透的领域。

 

商场里人多了起来，吵闹的孩子们在商家宣传活动的台子前聚集起来，似乎是在争抢分发的礼物，一只棕色熊形玩偶笨重地挥着手掌示意大家保持安静，孩子们把玩偶围在中间，伸长短短的胳膊试图捞到它怀里的粉色盒子。“Present!”孩子高分贝的尖叫比鸣笛还让人心烦。可那只大熊并不介意，它憨笨的脸上只有一种表情，可它小心翼翼的触碰孩子皮肤的动作温柔极了，翘着圆圆的棕色鼻子，像个真正的迪士尼故事里的角色。

李马克忍耐着越来越嘈杂的声音，终于决定转换阵地。他一手抱着电脑，一手必须紧紧抓住咖啡杯才能防止洒掉半杯的惨剧。他是个知识经济时代的另类难民，抱着他累赘又珍贵的全部家当。

经过展示台旁边的时候他下意识抓紧了杯子，绕开蹦蹦跳跳的小孩。可避之不及，一个看上去刚刚学会走路的小家伙跌跌撞撞地冲过来，碧蓝色的眼睛像只莽撞懵懂的小狗崽猛地撞在李马克的腿上。李马克摔倒的一瞬间，把MacBook抱在胸前，他和咖啡杯一起飞出去，棕色液体在空中戏剧性地飞溅开。

想象中疼痛的触感并没有传来，李马克整张脸埋进了绒毛里，干燥的洗涤剂和咖啡味残留在空气里刺激得他鼻子发痒。他被玩偶抱住了，他一个成年的男人被一只熊拦腰抱在怀里，反倒像个任人摆布的玩具。这太不得体了，李马克整理出一个不那么尴尬的表情从大熊两条胳膊里挣脱出来，清清嗓子对大熊黑洞洞的塑料眼珠子说谢谢。他觉得大熊似乎对他露出了一个微笑，可玩偶的眼睛怎么会有情感呢。

“不用谢，不过你道谢应该看着对方的眼睛而不是头顶，不是吗？”玩偶嘴巴的部分钻出来一个脑袋，棕色卷毛堆在同色系的小圆脑袋上，圆圆的鼻子皱着对李马克微笑，嘴唇因为闷热的头套渗出鲜艳的颜色。李马克疑心这才是那只玩偶的本体，大熊头套里藏了只真正的熊崽子，森林精灵逃进人类世界，化成人形的唯一破绽是实在太过可爱。他的英文带着一点点熟悉的口音，李马克扬起眉毛，对上那双黑眼睛用家乡话又说了一遍，谢谢。

一辆列车呼啸而过，以措手不及的方式重重撞上李马克的胸膛。

 

玩偶服和李马克的白衬衫上都沾满了咖啡渍。相比之下衬衫好打理许多，深褐色黏在浅一度色的绒毛上，这只大熊像是中了猎人的冷枪，一枪击中胸口渗出血，颇为少儿不宜。

孩子们欢呼着捡拾粉色盒子里飞散得到处都是的糖果，谁也没在意他们的毛绒绒朋友摘下了头套变成一个漂亮的哥哥。李东赫无奈地低头看着脏掉的玩偶服。

“啊衣服脏掉了，就这么还回去会被老板骂的。”

“鸭肝……真的对不起，有什么办法吗？我出钱买它？”李马克慌张地想要掏钱包，李东赫用玩偶软绵绵的熊掌抓住他的胳膊。他本来心情被这群闹哄哄的孩子和突如其来的事故弄的有点烦躁，但眼前这个男人看上去更狼狈，发胶失去固定力刘海散下来，说话时圆圆的大眼睛诚恳而礼貌地看向对面的人，有让人放下一切焦躁的神奇魔力，毕竟没有谁会对着一只误闯入禁林的松鼠发脾气。

李东赫皱着鼻子思考对策，他下意识地想挠挠头发，却忘了自己还裹着一身厚重的玩偶服，巨大的熊掌把他头发弄的乱七八糟，更像只在草垛里打滚的小动物了。“帮我再多租一天这件衣服怎么样？等洗好了还回去就可以把钱退回来了。”

本来就不是什么贵重的东西，其实再买一件的性价比要比费心费力去洗干净高得多，但李东赫还是坚持要带回家去清理。他抱着厚重的衣服有点吃力，磕磕绊绊地走出更衣室。换衣服的时候他想要是洗不干净的话就麻烦了，可能会被扣掉今天的工资，那他还能攒够接到下一部戏之前的生活费吗，他可不想天天蹭十二点过后的隔天面包，他想买上一炉热乎乎的、散发温暖黄油香气的。虽然他应该怪那个给他带来麻烦的男人的，但他潜意识却觉得在不够体面的生活里出现说熟悉语言的人，也不算太坏。最重要的是，这个男人长得很好看，有他在洛杉矶见过的最好看的黑眼睛。没有交换姓名和联系方式，但他是李东赫无聊的打工日子里一个印象深刻的短暂相遇。

他拖着笨重的衣服往地铁站走，嘴里跟着商场的音乐轻轻哼着。虽然生活很麻烦，但他这一刻觉得心情还不错。没走两步，身后追上来脚步声，跟着一连串韩语的“那个熊！啊等一下！”

胳膊里的重量一轻，李马克抱过玩偶服喘着气说，“很重吧这个？开车带你好了，家在哪？”

“真的不用……”

“我很想弥补你，而且我也顺路回家。”他又开始了，李东赫发现有的人所向无敌的武器就是过于清澈的眼睛。他瞟了眼李马克价值不菲的衬衫和MacBook，说“不，你并不顺路。”

 

等开到了他家楼下，李马克才知道他说的并不顺路是什么意思，这是一片李马克甚至不知道也属于洛杉矶的城区。李东赫抱着玩偶服艰难穿过低矮的门框，和他共享这间公寓的是一对年轻情侣，他们在隔壁房间弄出些奇怪的声音。好在李东赫还可以拥有属于自己的洗衣机和卫生间。

李东赫费了好大劲把玩偶服塞进洗衣机里，在机器开始大声运转的时候摸到自己背上黏湿的汗。于是他把身上那件T恤从头上拽了下来，扔进了洗衣机里。他一转头，李马克坐在他床上无措而震惊地看着他，电脑包紧紧抓在怀里。

“怎么了？”李东赫有点想笑，他那个样子真的很像受惊的松鼠，“房间很小吧，也没咖啡和茶什么可以招待你。不过你要不要把衬衫换下来？可以先穿我的，不介意的话。”

李马克反应过来自己的失态，赶紧把黏在李东赫身体上的视线挪开来。靠，他不知道我的性取向吗？好吧他的确不知道……这也不是他有外人的情况下这样……这样的理由！他怎么能……何况，何况有谁能不被这样的身体吸引目光？

李东赫不知道他脑子里经历了怎么样的惊涛骇浪，他赤脚踩在地板上向李马克走过去，皮肤上闪着汗水的晶莹反光。“要换吗？我帮你找件衣服。”李马克觉得自己就是个烧开了的水壶，所有的尖叫声冲到嗓子眼。他一下子站起来阻止李东赫继续靠近，闷着嗓音说“没事我自己找，你忙你的别管我。”

对方看了眼他通红的耳朵尖，短促地笑了下移开目光，“行，我先去洗澡，衣服就在床下边的箱子里。”

 

等浴室里水声响起来，李马克又来来回回转了两圈才把脑子里那些不合适的想法清出去。他抽出床架下边的收纳箱，翻到件看上去似乎是自己尺寸的polo衫。随着他抖开衣服的动作，掉出来一堆零零碎碎的东西，钥匙扣护照夹和几美分硬币，还有个椭圆的粉色小东西骨碌碌滚到了房间角落里。李马克快跑几步捡起来那个东西。橡胶质感捏在手里软软的，李马克摆弄两下，摸到了箱子里的遥控器。他按下遥控器的一瞬间粉色卵状物开始激烈颤动，与此同时隔壁房间的金发美国妞发出了一声令人尴尬的长长呻吟。李马克突然意识到那是什么东西。

“你在做什么？”浴室门打开，蒸腾的水汽冲出来，李东赫的卷发湿透以后就变得比平时长了一些，懒懒散散搭在他鬓角上。他依然没穿上衣，平滑的肌理泛红。那枚小东西还在李马克手心里不知疲倦的高速震动，试图告诉李马克它在面前这个人的身上发生过什么样难以描述的事。

李马克心里哀嚎一声Jesus Christ，这不是真的，我在做梦。

尴尬的空气有形地凝滞在房间里，最火上浇油的是隔壁情侣的动静越来越大，靠墙的床架几乎要被他们俩晃散，要不是在别人家里，李马克已经开始敲他们房门了。可他现在连思考这件事都做不到了，他手忙脚乱地甚至找不到关掉跳蛋的按钮。

如果人生遇到真爱的几率是30万之一，那偶遇一个李马克看对眼的韩裔男孩儿并发现他拥有同样性取向的概率就是几百万分之一，约等于不可能发生。所以在面对不可能发生的事情的时候，大脑当机也是可以被原谅的吧？

“嘿，”李东赫率先打破尴尬的气氛。他随手拿过毛巾擦掉落到胸口上的水珠，也不在意是不是有视线随着他的动作转来转去，“你要不要把这玩意儿关掉？没电了怎么用啊。”

他这时候该怎么做才能显得游刃有余淡然自若？要是是剧本里身经百战的男主，大概会邦德式的痞痞一笑然后说“Show me how to use that.”可要是李马克说得出这种话，他也不会是李马克了。上帝，他一个会因为没甚情趣而被几个床伴甩掉的gay中稀有物种，实在应付不来这种场合。他轻轻嗓子努力让自己听起来没那么清纯，收紧下颚线做出一个经纪人说他最有魅力的表情，“咳，这个不要放在那么外边的地方。”

完蛋，听上去还是像个没经验的光毛雏鸡。不要刻板印象，这是妈妈从小教给他的道理，凭什么用跳蛋的就一定是gay？法律怎么就规定straight guy不能用了？虽然他想象不出该怎么用，可是万一呢？那么他们就可以潇洒say bye，后顾无忧。然而现实并不给他逃跑的机会。

 

李东赫觉得这个男人太好玩了，明明看上去是颇有历练的社会人士，神情却像刚入学的男大学生一样新鲜可口。他从李马克手里拿过跳蛋的时候故意用潮湿的胳膊碰到了他的，说“不会有人来这里。而且收的太里边了用起来很不方便，又没有男朋友，你说是不是。”

这下不是什么呼啸而过的列车了，直接一辆16轮重型运载车从他身上碾压而过，给他混乱不堪的大脑和一颗过载快要爆炸的心脏猛烈的二次伤害。行，什么叫destiny，这就叫destiny。李马克甚至觉得他们现在不打上一炮对不起天造的姻缘。

“有这么可怕吗，我？”李东赫从冰箱里取出两罐滴着冰水的啤酒。

“什么？”李马克接过来喝过一大口，辛辣苦涩的麦芽泡沫刺激喉咙。

“我喜欢男的，有这么可怕吗？看你很不安的样子。”

“不是！怎么会因为这个！”李马克抓住李东赫想要辩白。他有太多值得不安的原因了，而过错绝不在于李东赫，他不安是因为他第一次发现原来心跳和血液真的会因为另一个人发生这么剧烈的生理反应。

他没来得及辩白，经纪人的催稿电话打断了这一切，李马克不得不离开这里赶去公司。“衬衫我帮你洗吧，以后来拿？”李东赫把一个纸条塞进李马克的裤子口袋里，动作老套得像80年代在酒吧搭讪的披头士，但对李马克有用。“联系方式。”

李马克坐进车里，他在驾驶座上摊开那团纸条，皱皱的纸张上写着韩文名字和一串数字，连带着滚出来一颗圆圆的糖。李马克从脚边把糖果捡起来，剥掉外包装里边是一颗印着小熊头像的巧克力。李马克一边把巧克力塞进嘴里，浓郁香味在唇齿间化开来，他抬头看到窗边探出另一个小熊脑袋，弯着眼睛朝他挥手道别。

他掏出手机输上那一串数字，然后发了一条信息，“其实我也喜欢男的。我叫李马克。”

 

“他来到她面前，那么多年以来潜伏在他身边的这个强大而耀眼的女人，他一直坚信他们是同一种冷血的战争动物，如果同伴将死那他们一定会为了继续完成任务毫不犹豫按下扳机。可是甚至在这个她的卧底计划已经全盘暴露的时刻，他居开始思考杀死她的合理性。”

制片人故意用抑扬顿挫的英伦腔念完这一段，拍拍李马克的肩膀露出满意的微笑，“我就知道你可以的马克。就这么写一定能大获成功！”李马克一边客套回应一边想，原来写好感情戏的tip是谈个恋爱。他开始懂得思念和惴惴不安是怎么样一种难以摆脱的疾病，开始总潜意识的点开手机看也许不会有的来信。

那天他鼓足勇气发过去这条信息，李东赫大概过了几百年才回他，“真巧。那以后再见了，马克哥。”

什么内容也没有的一条信息，但鬼知道李马克翻来覆去看了几十遍，就光是“马克哥”三个字，就翻来覆去在他梦里不停出现。这不能怪他。在不重视长幼序列的北美长大，他第一次明白亚洲人为什么如此迷恋“哥哥”这样的敬语。这他妈哪是敬语，这就是让李马克鬼迷心窍无法自拔的终极春药，在他二十几岁第一次初恋的时候终于对症。

他在商场里买了同一个牌子的糖果。当他吃巧克力吃到反胃还觉得空落落的时候终于明白了，他想吃的哪是什么该死的小熊牌巧克力，他想吃的是那个什么巧克力色的小熊。

 

制片人拿过一叠照片册给李马克看，“听说你打算在后边的剧情里加个新的角色？这是报名试镜的名单，挑几个合适的面试吧。”

李马克翻开册子。其实他没什么兴趣挑选演员，他那个角色几乎就是为李东赫而写的。轻灵的有好看笑容的深皮肤亚裔男孩儿，被称为“Silver Tongue”姿态漂亮的穿梭在敌人阵营里蛊惑人心。要是挑不到合适的演员，他宁愿把这个角色永远在心里藏起来。

可才翻了没几页，就看到了那张熟悉的脸，直视镜头，眼睛没什么感情的时候眼白多于眼珠显得有点冷冽。还是那头毛绒绒的卷发，少了点冷感多了点虚张声势的可爱。李马克心脏狂跳起来。这算什么，这算神迹第一次在他的生活里降临吗。

“这是谁？”他压着声音怕制片人看出来他难抑的兴奋。制片人回答，“他是我一个朋友推荐过来的，据说是个有好莱坞梦想的孩子。”他声音里有不加掩饰的轻蔑，“没有背景又心比天高，这样的年轻人在洛杉矶的大街上数量比麻雀还多。”

“就要他了，让他来试镜吧。就要他，他不行的话也不要别人了。”

 

李东赫抱着牛皮纸袋，黄油香气从袋子里一阵一阵飘出来让他心情很好。今天是发周薪的日子，更棒的是他还接到了试镜电话。他在甜甜圈和蔓越莓饼干之间抉择了半天，最后还是决定保留一点演员的自我修养选择饼干。

现在街上没什么人，只有一点凉爽的夜风。他抱着香喷喷的袋子，口袋里还有现金，耳机放的是最喜欢的韩语歌可以无所顾忌地跟唱，天气预报还告诉他明天是个好天。他快乐得脚步几乎要飞起来。

他掏出手机，署名李马克的那条短信孤零零地躺在收件箱里。会有很好的事发生的，有钱有吃的，也许会有个很帅的男人。

 

李马克就是在这个时候出现在公寓楼下的。“哥？”听到李东赫用软软的韩语喊哥，李马克怀疑他被开发出了某种奇怪的性癖。

“来还衣服。”李马克举起手里的袋子示意。

 

“所以，”李东赫有点不情愿地拿出他新买的小饼干招待李马克，“在深夜跑到别人家里还东西是新的社交礼仪？”

这话不知道哪戳中了李马克的笑穴，他嘴里还咬着半块饼干笑的前倒后仰直拍桌子，李东赫开始庆幸自己没坐到他边上。

“真是sense精啊东赫，”他果然被呛到了，连笑带咳了好一会，灌了两口啤酒才缓过来。“刚好下班就过来了……”

“是顺路过来吗，那打算什么时候走。”当然不是顺路，他也没打算走。

李东赫从来不是什么纯情小男孩，算不上做爱不缺人也能算是挺有经验，他能不知道李马克大半夜来找他是揣了什么目的？说实话，他看李马克在那东拉西扯半天什么衣服不衣服的早就不耐烦了。拜托，看在我们两个都满怀鬼胎又这么处心积虑的份上，不管你用什么理由，先搞上床再说别的行吗。

显然李马克是个彻底的行动派，做比说厉害的多，从他一只手扯领带一只手解皮带的娴熟动作上可见一斑。李东赫打开膝盖半跪在李马克身体两边，抓住他的手指覆上自己牛仔裤前边鼓鼓囊囊的一包，随着他手指的动作发出令人心痒的鼻音，听起来像被顺毛顺的很舒服的小猫，在李马克的耳边一下下挠。他俯下身体扯着李马克的领口索吻。

李东赫舌头和嘴唇都是肉嘟嘟的，天生适宜被含住搅弄，被搞的红红肿肿水光淋淋，像是一颗饱满的水果正在腐烂，散发出颓靡的香气。“不难受吗。”李东赫促狭地看了眼李马克绷紧的西装裤裆，眼睛里的恶劣笑意浓烈得几乎要流出来。“要不要帮你解开？”

然后下一刻他鲜红的嘴唇就含上了李马克的裤子拉链。西裤有暗扣，他偏偏不乐意用手，牙齿隔着布料在那边磨来磨去，炽热的鼻息加重了这一场折磨。等李东赫把拉链完全拉开的时候，李马克觉得自己就是座被扔进炸药包的火山，所有的欲望在身体窜来窜去要找倾泻而出的出口。李东赫隔着内裤用水渍勾勒出李马克的形状，一边还故作夸张的说，“马克哥真是……大发……”哪有这样的？真是哪有这样的？李马克按住他的腰强迫他放低姿态，缠着他的舌头不让他再说出话来一边顺着李东赫细韧的腰摸到湿热的地方。

李东赫身体一僵，有个什么凉凉的软软的东西被塞进了他的身体。“我操什么……”

“这个，你不是用过很多次吗。”李马克晃晃手里的粉色遥控器。李东赫想不明白他是什么时候拿到这东西的，不过他也没思考的必要了。一颗小小的东西在他柔软的身体内部疯狂震动，用最原始暴力的方式撑开他的内部，甚至还在随着震动的频率一点点往深处走。李东赫的神智都随着高频率的刺激飞散到九天之外了，他眼睛都涣散了，紧紧抓着李马克的胳膊，就算用着黏腻的哭腔也不放过李马克，“你是不是不行啊怎么只会用这种东西。”

李马克不受他威胁，手指顺着伸进潮热黏滑的地方摸到跳蛋。李东赫韩文英文的脏话都用上了，他骂的越厉害李马克推的越深，抵住李东赫身体最里边的地方加大了震动频率。

吃硬不吃软就是李东赫这种人，他哭得口水顺着脖子流下来狼狈得一副饱受折磨的样子，皮肤眼睛都红透了。他塌下腰把脸埋在李马克胸口，鼻涕眼泪顺便糊了他一身。“马克哥，马克哥，不要弄了我腿软得跪不住……”他两条腿肌肉都在打颤，软的几乎像摊搅烂了的果泥在李马克胸前抽抽搭搭的哭。

“腿软了，那要坐下来吗？”李东赫一边骂狗男人一边认命地剥开李马克湿透了的内裤，口是心非地说，“要坐在哥哥身上，哥哥扶着我……”

他腰瘦的只有一把，覆着一层薄薄的肌肉扭动的时候拉伸出相当漂亮的线条。李马克扶着他的腰，他一点点往下坐吃进李马克又烫又硬的那活。跳蛋和真的东西是不能比的，那滚烫的跳动的生命力快要把李东赫烧化。他撑在李马克腹肌上，身体里的东西撑的他腰酸的支撑不住，只好塌着有气无力的上下浅浅起伏。对李马克来说这简直是痛苦的惩罚，他被乱窜的电流刺激蚕食还不如直接给他干脆的一击。他抱着李东赫的腰把他甩到床上，滚烫的阴茎狠狠抽出来再重重插进去，李东赫除了尖叫什么也不会了。

他两条胳膊搂住李马克的肩，那肩膀上边平时不明显的肌肉暴涨起来，他只有紧紧攀援着什么才能让自己不被撞成一堆只会哭和呻吟的碎片。床架贴着薄薄的墙大声反抗，李马克听李东赫嘴里翻来覆去的骂他，咬着牙用不讲情面的力道回应他。

“What the fuck are you doing！”隔壁的美国佬重重捶墙，表示对他邻居的不满。李东赫一边被李马克弄的眼泪一直流一边得意的上气不接下气的笑，他一拳砸在墙上大声骂回去，“You know what？We fuck！”

他们俩身体没羞没臊地连在一块，两个人搂着放肆地大笑。李马克第一次知道原来他的底线可以这么低，他可以不要脸到这种程度，但他居然一点也不在乎被人听做爱的声音甚至他还想炫耀，嘿你看，这他妈是我人生第一次遇见的这么可爱的男孩，我爱他！

多么俗烂，可又多么好。李马克怀疑李东赫是一个来拯救他的地狱来的小恶魔，拯救他逃离无趣的生活，拯救他枯竭的灵魂，他是缪斯，他是美杜莎。

最后他想射在李东赫身体里，李东赫说他怎么看上去人模狗样的其实这么有病，李马克当他默认自顾自射了进去，抽了几张纸巾才帮他擦干净黏在腿根上白稠的液体。

他那身体面的衬衫被弄的又脏又皱，可在这儿又有谁在乎他的打扮是否得体呢。

李东赫做爱做的有点饿，下床叼了块饼干。空调坏了挺久房东一直没有修，冷气像不要钱一样往外喷，他赶紧跳上床，李马克顺势拿被子把他一裹裹在胳膊里，凑过去在他唇齿间把那块饼干咬断成两块。李东赫想去他嘴里抢回来，结果又被按着亲了一会，饼干在两个人的嘴里被弄成烂兮兮的面粉糊，他都觉得真是又恶心又腻。

其实这家店的饼干真的很甜，但他还是一有钱就想去买。其实他也很不喜欢小孩子围着他闹，但他还是坚持做了巧克力商家的兼职。有糖吃没有什么不好的，人活着需要一点点甜的味道来调剂，不然怎么抵抗异国孤独的冽风呢。李东赫怀疑自己是不是脑子被李马克捅坏了，他甚至觉得两个人挤在这么一张窄小的床上也挺快活。

 

“马克，你是不是在谈什么秘密恋爱？”制片人看完李马克新写的剧本，意味深长地说。

李马克有点尴尬又有点隐秘的得意，没回答算是默认。“替我谢谢这个姑娘，哦也不一定是姑娘。”制片人拍拍他的肩很满意的样子，挑着眉毛吹了个口哨，“他让Mark Lee写出了最辣的床戏。”

这不算什么，李马克想。李东赫给他带来的最大的礼物不是什么写作灵感，他像个润滑油或是柔软的皂角，在李马克干涸的可以听见自己关节发出铁锈声音的时候，给他注入了新鲜的情感，他的齿轮开始转动，血液终于从心脏开始向四肢和大脑运输。他的二十几年活成了按部就班的铁皮人，李东赫是带他进入疯狂的爱情世界的桃乐丝。

他像个陷入crush的十六岁少年，只想抱着李东赫把他那些难以启齿的危险想法一个个实践个遍。隔壁房间的情侣终于被他们两气走了，李东赫一边说李马克咱们俩可真的够不要脸的，一边在原来公共空间的客厅里被操的汁水淋漓浑身潮红。李马克像有什么未进化完全的原始病症，对李东赫的身体有种上瘾了的迷恋，他们窝在沙发上看电影的时候李马克总是要把李东赫圈在两腿之间又窄又不舒服的一块地方，让全部的肢体都交缠在一起才好。电影总是看不到最后的，因为他的手老是从李东赫的衣服下边跑进去，在他胸口又摸又掐，搞得他两颗奶头硬硬的立起来戳在衣服上敏感得一碰就身体发痒。

他们总得在房东每周收租之前收拾一下卫生间，李东赫可不想因为垃圾桶里没扔掉的安全套而被大惊小怪的中年寡居女房东赶到大街上。

至于李马克提过几次的搬到他那去住，李东赫总是有各种各样的借口拒绝。既然他说他舍弃不下楼下面包店的小饼干，那李马克就相信他好了，至少他们现在，住在谁那并没什么本质上的区别。时日还长，他们是两只没伙伴的落单候鸟，除了彼此的怀抱还能去哪。李马克一直这么想。

 

今天是李东赫的试镜日，为了保持一个好的状态他甚至昨晚上把李马克赶回了他自己的公寓。有点可惜，有人说做爱可以充电呢。他对这个角色势在必得。有姓名，有鲜明的人物特征和记忆点，最重要的是这是他难得有把握的戏份比较多的角色。他的亚洲人面孔决定了他只能在爆米花电影里打打酱油，而这次他觉得就是他的机会了。

面对几个评委和导演模样的人，李东赫紧张得声音都有点发抖，但好在他还是按预期计划完成了设计好的一小段戏份，台词也没有出现磕绊。走出试镜房间他还兴奋地微微冒汗。没多想什么，他就拨通了李马克的电话想告诉他这个好消息。

“马克哥！我试镜应该没问题！我看见中间那个男的对我点头还笑了一下真的。哇真的好可怕好多人……”

电话对面听他噼里啪啦说完一长串，李马克说着东赫一定没有问题的之类的话一边似乎在和其他人交流。

“你在工作吗？”

“啊……是我在工作。”

制作人走进李马克躲着的房间，笑着说马克你看中的那个孩子果然很不错，基本上可以定这个角色就是他了。豪爽的嗓音通过电流传到李东赫耳朵里，他听的一清二楚。他甚至分辨出电话那头的声音就是从边上的房间传来。

房间门被推开看到李东赫站在外边的时候，李马克就知道事情麻烦了。他本来打算等演员定下来再和李东赫讲他编剧的身份，他想告诉李东赫你看你是我创造力的源泉，只有你才能让我的剧本死灰复燃。

可是李东赫不会这么想，他觉得他被耍了。去他妈的，他被耍了。李东赫扶着门框，他觉得自己的血是僵掉了，他没办法思考也没办法移动。李马克当他是什么？用一个角色就可以买断的廉价妞？

“我不是你的婊子，”李东赫直直盯着李马克，又重复一遍，“我不是你的婊子，你要拿钱嫖就别来找我。”

说完他撞上门，也不管房间里什么也没听懂的制片人和目瞪口呆的李马克，把那些乱七八糟令他想吐的东西都扔在背后。

好恶心，真的好恶心，所有的一切都好恶心。李东赫抱着马桶胃酸都要吐出来，他看着水流把秽物冲下去，想干脆我也跳进去，把那个又傻又蠢抱住李马克像抱住洪水里的浮草的李东赫也冲下去，被水流冲成一片片的流进大海里，这样谁也不知道他有过多么愚蠢的希冀。

他们怎么是平等的呢？他们从来不是平等的，他该知道的。他是镀金的浮华时代微不足道的一只小麻雀，怎么会觉得李马克和他是同一类漂泊的孤独的人？手机一直在震，也许是试镜通过的电话也许是李马克打来的，但他觉得都随便了。他以为事情的发展会像他爱看的那些俗套喜剧故事一样，男女主相遇并且顺利相爱。爱情总不是电影，爱情没有了电影的滤镜露出了他并不美的真相。他们那么多次亲密的接触李马克在想什么呢？他在想，这个人真的很划算，便宜又好用。

 

李东赫醒过来是因为胃痛。肚子里又空又一阵阵的绞痛，他继续吐可是除了酸涩的汁水什么也吐不出来，想冲把脸一站起来世界都是眩晕的。他怀疑这个样子下去他要死掉了。不能死掉，这样太丢脸了。

他冲了个澡，热水流进下水口带走身上肮脏的不适，才觉得又活过来了一点。他撕开一包速溶咖啡粉倒进杯子里，想了想又翻出来包不知道有没有过期的止痛药，就着没加奶的黑咖啡吞进喉咙。随便收拾一下他准备去商场继续做兼职。还是要工作，口袋里有钱就谁也不会看不起他。

到了商场发现早就有别的人代替他穿上了那身玩偶服，站在商店门口用一张固定的动物笑脸吸引孩子们冲进店里。我靠。李东赫去问了老板才知道，他因为今天上午没来又有新的人来应聘，被开除了。

太难受了。李东赫没有这么难受过。他刚一个人来洛杉矶的时候，没有朋友，不怎么会说英语，被人骗还找不到工作的时候也没有这么难受。想让一个人彻彻底底的失败，就要把他从低谷里拯救出来，等他最风光的时候再狠狠摔下去。这算什么，生活可以欺负人到这个程度的吗？就算是捉弄人也该有底线吧？就算是所有的都是他的错那也该到此为止了吧？

所以这一切都是因为，他和一个不该喜欢的人上了床睡了觉谈了恋爱？哪有这种不讲道理的事。

有个小孩发现了坐在台阶上抱着膝盖的哥哥，他走过来想看看他怎么了。李东赫心里烦的要命，还得下意识的摆出职业微笑让小孩不要管他。不要来烦我，不要来烦我，让我一个人在这里呆着变成一株烂掉的草。过了会又有人拍他的肩，他一摆胳膊打开对方的手。

熟悉的毛绒绒的感觉，李东赫一抬头发现是那个鸠占鹊巢的熊。它摊开柔软的手掌，掌心卧着一颗圆滚滚的巧克力，粉色的糖纸上印着憨笑的小熊头像。

酸涩的委屈一下子就冲进李东赫的鼻子里，眼泪顺势就下来了，这么一下来就停都停不住。他一边拿袖子抹掉不停流下来的眼泪，一边背过身去剥开糖纸把巧克力扔进嘴里，让浓郁的香味一点点化开来弥漫整个口腔。虽然一切错误的开端都在于他不该塞给李马克那颗巧克力，可是巧克力又有什么错呢，它还是甜蜜的安慰的，它只是想让大家都幸福而已。

那只熊看到李东赫背过身去不停掉眼泪，熊掌傻乎乎的举在半空中不敢放到李东赫背上。过了半天熊的嘴巴里发出一声叹息，它轻轻环抱住他，无奈的喊，“东赫”。

李东赫一下子炸起来，站起身。操，李马克是什么绝世混蛋？骗了他的人还让他被辞退现在假模假样的安慰他？他以为他在演迪士尼童话他扮演知心和蔼仙女教母？这男的真的绝了，李东赫骂都不想骂直接甩手走人。

李马克想拉住他可玩偶服又笨又重根本没法灵活挪动，他一急之下灵光一现。他把熊的头套从自己脖子上摘下来，然后往要走的李东赫脖子上一套。李东赫眼前一黑脖子上一重差点从台阶上滚下去，“我操李马克你想弄死我吗？”李马克当然不是要弄死他，他只是想让李东赫好好听他讲话。

头上套着头套的李东赫样子很滑稽，他重心不稳摇摇晃晃走不利索，被李马克一个穿着他两倍宽玩偶服的成年男人围住根本就逃不开。“你他妈想干嘛？”李东赫透过头套的嘴巴看李马克那张人模人样的好看的脸，想我怎么会被一双清澈的眼睛就给骗的晕头转向。

“李东赫，你能不能好好听我说话？”

“……有话快说我脖子痛死了。”

“你以为我是用角色买你？你傻吗知不知道那个角色就是写给你的？知不知道我多喜欢你？”

“操我怎么会知道？你说过你爱我你喜欢我吗？”

“你说什么平语？”

“……你们母语英语的人还讲究这个啊，”李东赫无语，李马克的性癖他知道，就是喜欢听他一声声地喊哥，从天擦黑喊到深夜他嗓子都哑掉。“哥！马克哥！满意了？”

他嘴上乖巧喊着，背地里骂着神经病。李马克是不是有病？什么也不告诉他，什么也不解释，就是一股脑闷头投入热情，搞的他们两个人都以为自己谈的是个单方面一厢情愿的荒唐爱情，最后闹成这样还要逼出李东赫的眼泪才肯罢休。

“……你真的是devil吧devil，”李马克凶了两秒钟就有点舍不得了，“现在回家吧，要不要？我好好告诉你有多喜欢你。”

李东赫晕头转向一脚踩空摔进李马克怀里，李马克用残留咖啡味道的玩偶服抱住他。李马克又听到了自己心跳开始兴高采烈的跳动。他热烈的情感和爱又回来了，又成为了他身体里维持生命的一部分。

 

真是又俗又烂又无趣的一场闹剧。他们俩就像电影里永远不会好好说话的男女主一样，比起维系爱情更擅长制造误会。不过就算一定要绕一个大圈子，观众们也都知道他们注定早晚都得说出，“我爱你”。

 

/Fin.


End file.
